Upside Down and Turned Around
by Eris Clio
Summary: When Gnasty Gnorc winds up in an alternate universe of Avalar, will he be able to change it all back to normal, or will he have to live with a nice Ripto and an evil Spyro walking around Avalar? Please Review! :D


Upside Down and Turned Around

--

This is about how Gnasty Gnorc finds a magical sock and turns all of Avalar into an alternate universe! Well...just read and find out!

It's a one chapter thing, but it's a long one chapter…:D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Spyro the Dragon characters because if I did I would be very rich right now, and I'm not so that just proves that I don't own and Spyro characters! HA! Ahem... well here's the story...

--

To put it bluntly, Gnasty Gnorc was bored. Out of his mind. He was in his little cave pacing the floor deciding what ever to do. He was trying earlier to think of a plot to take over again, but to no avail. His mind was kind of going blank at the moment, but he kept on thinking anyway. He was wondering what to do, when he got an idea. He would go for a walk. Yeah, it might be boring, but it couldn't be anymore boring than sitting in a dark cave all day long! And he wanted to get out into the fresh air again since he'd been inside the whole day.

The green Gnorc was walking across the courtyard of Autumn Plains, pretending not to notice the icy sneers that the citizens were giving him. They knew all about his evil plot a while back to freeze the dragons. They all hated him just as much as they hated Ripto and the Sorceress. News traveled fast between realms.

Gnasty decided to walk over in a more remote part of the grounds, away from the taunting and name calling of the main yard. He was almost all alone now, except for he noticed on the ground in front of him something that caught his beady eye. It was an odd object to find in the middle of Autumn Plains, and Gnasty Gnorc wondered how it had gotten there. It was a sock. A white, normal looking sock! The elastic around the edges had worn down quite a bit, but the amazing thing was, that this certain sock was glowing faintly. It was emitting an eerie golden glow, which was out of the ordinary for a sock of course.

"What in the world?" Gnasty asked out loud into the brisk fall air.

"No one wears socks in Avalar… everyone has claws, so they can't! …can they?"

He then did a very silly thing; he picked up the sock. He wouldn't have done this if it was just a normal old sock, but since it was glowing he took it in his hand. Besides, he liked shiny things and had a short attention span.

As he looked at it, he realized it was probably magical. He didn't know how or why a SOCK would be magic, but he could tell it was. He decided that he would take it home and maybe call one of his buddies and ask if they knew anything about it.

----

When Gnasty got back to his cave he put the sock on a little table by the door next to his car keys. He strode over to his telephone and dialed a number he knew by heart. He waited for someone to answer and when they did, it was the voice of Gulp.

"Uh, hello? Are you a friend or a foe?"

"It's me, Gnasty Gnorc. Can I talk to Ripto for a sec?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"FINE! Here he is!"

When Ripto came to the phone, he heard Gnasty say,

"You really need to think about getting new lackeys, but that's irrelevant! You know magic, right?"

"Yeah, so what's your point? I'm a very busy Riptoc and I have to get back to my, uh…homework?"

Gnasty could hear the television in the background and the sounds of video games being played.

"Okay, well I was walking in Avalar today, and I found a sock and brought it home."

"Congratulations."

"No, it has this weird gold glow all around it and I'm SURE its magical! Maybe I'll get three wishes like in that one story with the lamp and the genie!"

"Jeez! It's only a sock. Don't get so worked up over it!"

"But I want to know how to…activate it's powers." Said Gnasty.

"Well, what do you usually do with a sock?"

"I don't know. I don't wear socks!"

"Try to put it on your foot, that's all the advice I've got for you, Gnasty!"

Then Gnasty heard a slamming sound like Ripto had slammed the phone down on the receiver, but he obviously missed because Gnasty could hear Ripto and Crush in the background,

"What did he want, boss?"

"That moron found a sock with magical powers!"

"Oh. Was it emitting a bluish glow?"

"No. Gold."

"Never heard of it."

----

Gnasty wondered what he should do with the sock, but in the end, he decided to put it on his foot, since that's what you do with a sock anyway. Once it was on his foot, he admired it for a short time, before he heard a rumbling sound that sounded like an earthquake. He looked around the cave, and then his attention was diverted to the sock on his right foot. It was glowing brighter than ever, and he could barely look at it, it was so bright. Then, with a loud bang, he was thrown off his feet, and flung into a nearby wall. He hit his head on the wall and the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the sock on his foot glowing fainter by the second…

----

Gnasty Gnorc woke up a few hours later. He looked around him, just barely regaining his eyesight. The cave looked no different then it had before he put the sock on. He sat up and realized the sock had weird powers that could hurt you very badly if you used them incorrectly, seen as a simple sock had blasted him off his feet a little while ago! He ripped the sock off of his foot incase anything else was going to happen, and decided he would take the sock to the Sorceress and maybe she would know what happened.

As he was heading towards the door, a little red light caught his eye. It was from his answering machine and it was blinking which meant he must have a message.

He pressed the button and surprisingly, Ripto's voice came on.

"I looked up that sock thing in my magic book because I thought you would want to know about it! It turns out that it IS magical but I don't know what it does, but it totally does something, dude! You gotta check it out it prolly has super magic ultra powers! By the way, sorry I didn't believe you about the sock! Well…gotta go save the world now! Laters!"

"What a freak."

Gnasty was very confused about that message. Ripto sounded like he drank too much coffee because his words were slurred, not to mention he was talking very fast! And what was all that garbage about 'saving the world'? Ripto does not save worlds!

Once Gnasty came out of his cave, he started to walk towards the portal that would take him to Summer Forest, where the Sorceress was vacationing. While he was in Summer Forest, looking for the Sorceress, he noticed that all of the inhabitants, who usually laughed and made jokes behind his back as he walked, were being VERY nice to him!

"How are you today, Gnasty!"

One of the girl gemcutters even asked him out on a date before he pounded it into mush.

When the Gnorc got to a clearing, he could see a very large crowd of all different kinds of Avalarians Some had cameras, and little autograph books, so he figured someone famous must be in the center of the crowd.

He walked over to a Rhynoc standing at the edge of the crowd, what all the commotion was about. The Rhynoc said,

"Well, don't you know? The Sorceress is here! IN SUMMER FOREST! She wasn't supposed to tour here until January!"

"…tour…?" Gnasty whispered to himself. The eager Rhynoc went back to straining his neck to see over the heads of the different creatures. Gnasty was wondering what was going on! Ripto was acting out of the ordinary, and now his only other friend was, too.

Gnasty pushed and shoved all he could to get to the middle of the crowd, where the Sorceress was.

"What is going on?!" Gnasty asked her. He didn't get her attention right away, though, because she was too busy signing autographs and posing for pictures taken by paparazzi all around her. It was like the Sorceress was some kind of famous movie star!

"Oh! Hi Gnasty!" The Sorceress exclaimed happily.

She then put her arm around his neck and posed for another picture, this time with him in it as well. Then she turned to him and asked what was the matter.

"…Sor, why are all these people around you?"

Just then, a reporter butted in,

"Oh, she's an internationally known supermodel!"

"SUPERMODEL?!" Gnasty yelled at her face.

"Well, yeah! Of course I am! Oh, by the way, could you give this to Ripto for me? Thanks! I owe you one." she said, and she turned around and went back to signing autographs and posing for cameramen.

Gnasty looked down at what the Sorceress had handed him. It was a guidebook almost exactly like the one Spyro used when he defeated Ripto a year ago.

"Why would Ripto need this?" Though the Gnorc.

Gnasty looked down at what the Sorceress had handed him. It was a guidebook almost exactly like the one Spyro used when he defeated Ripto a year ago.

"Why would Ripto need this?" Though the Gnorc.

_--_

Since he WAS kind of looking for Ripto in the first place (why was he acting so hyper?) Gnasty decided that he could take the guidebook to him. He normally wouldn't have made an extra trip just to do a favor for the Sorceress, because no one bosses Gnasty Gnorc around! NO ONE! Ahem. But he figured it wouldn't waste any of his precious time, so he went to start looking for the short Riptoc. He thought about where Shorty could be, and realized that he was probably fighting his battle with Spyro right about now, so he figured he would look in Ripto's arena.

About five and a half feet outside the doors of Ripto's arena… or maybe it was six feet? Seven?…

Gnasty looked around, not being too familiar with the layout of Avalar. He was most definitely in the right place, but one can ever be too sure. Then he looked at the floating golden lettering above the wide open doors.

It read 'Spyro's Arena,' and under those letters it said 'DO NOT ENTER OR ELSE YOU'LL PAY. NO REALLY I'M SERIOUS. IT COSTS FIVE THOUSAND GEMS IF YOU COME IN HERE BECAUSE THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY. IT WOULD BE TRESPASSING, SO STAY OUT, GNASTY.'

"How does it know my name? And why in the world does it say Spyro's Arena! I thought this was Ripto's place!" Gnasty said to the door.

The door did not reply back (ha). Gnasty decided to go in anyway, and had to swat away all the extra floating letters in the doorway because they were taking up the whole entrance space with their floatiness.

He walked in carefully. No one was there. He looked around and started to walk around the arena but he saw neither Spyro nor Ripto anywhere. But there was a paper lying on the floor of the platform and a little off to the side. It read:

_Dear anyone who happened to come in here looking for Spyro or Ripto _(but 'Spyro or Ripto' was crossed out, and instead 'Ripto or Spyro' was written above it in a different and almost unreadable print)

_You now owe both of us five thousand gems. EACH. Well you do. You apparently misread the writing on the door. Can't you read you moron? Well, if anyone wants to find us we're fighting in the Sorceresses Lair. We needed a change of pace. We battle here too much._

_Ripto and Spyro_

Gnasty read the note and figured he was going to have to go out of his way in order to give Ripto a stupid guidebook.

--

Gnasty found the two sitting in the Sorceresses Lair when he walked in. Yes, they WERE just sitting there, you didn't read the sentence wrong. So Gnasty walked up to Ripto, and handed the guidbook to him. As well as four gems.

"I'll give you the other four thousand nine hundred and ninety six gems later."

"Hey! Thanks for the Guidebook! I needed somewhere to put all those talismans! They were getting heavy just carrying them around! You rock!"

'You rock' was a line Gnasty never thought Ripto would utter.

"Ripto, why are you acting like this!? Saving the world, talking funny, did you drink too much coffee?" Gnasty asked hurriedly.

"No, silly! I always talk this way…what's wrong with how I talk!?"

"Shut up, Ripto. I'll never be able to conquer Avalar with you rambling on like this, you imbicile!"

Gnasty Gnorc just realized what was going on here. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes bugged out. He knew now what was happening. That magic sock had turned everything into a sort of …alternate universe! Oh no! It all made perfect sense! The Sorceress, usually old, unattractive, and not very nice, was now famous, pretty, and in the prime of her life! Ripto was trying to save the world from Spyro, who was trying to rule it with an iron claw. Even as we speak Moneybags was probably volunteering at some old folks home, and donating his gems to charity!

Just then, a dark figure entered the room. It was a faun. Gnasty Gnorc could tell it was Spyro's girlfriend, Elora, who had helped him in saving the world from Ripto a while back. She was wearing a normal tanktop like usual, but it was black, and she also had a black cape on and a high collar that rose above the back of her head like Ripto's. She was wearing dark eyeliner and she looked plain EVIL!

"Spyro, have you defeated that vile Ripto yet?! You'd better kill him soon if we ever want to take the throne as King and Queen of the Realms." Elora said, as she laid a hand with long red nails on Spyro's shoulder.

"Spyro, if you fail in you quest to defeat Ripto, I most certainly won't. I will kill him if you don't."

She then turned her attention to Ripto, who was playing cat's cradle with string.

"Ripto. Give it up! You can never win against Spyro and I, for we are unbeatable and will rule this pathetic city by nightfall! I challenge you to even stand here in this arena any longer!"

"No! I won't give up! I'll never let you two rule Avalar! NEVER! You'll have to fight me to get to it!"

Then Ripto started to walk heroically up to Spyro and Elora, so he could put some kind of spell on them, and he tripped over his untied shoelaces.

"It's a pity Avalar couldn't hire someone with more…brain cells to defend their city!" Spyro joked. Then he laughed at Ripto's pain.

"And why is that GNORC in the room?!" Spyro yelled very rudely.

Gnasty just then noticed that Ripto wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He had lost his purple cloak and necklace! And instead was wearing some kind of hat that slightly resembled a beret! Gnasty was very confused. He never thought of Ripto as a 'hat kind of guy' before.

Elora then waved her hand through the air, and in it, appeared a black orb.

Ripto shielded his eye like it hurt him to look at it.

"Dark orbs!" Ripto said quietly, and started at them in awe.

"Dark orbs?!" Gnasty asked aloud.

"Don't you mean Dark GEMS? Like what Red used a little while ago?"

"No. I made these myself!" Elora relplied as she and everyone else in the room studied the orb with confusion.

"And I helped!" Spyro answerd.

'_Geez, what a rip off of Red's idea. What? Elora couldn't think of anything better?'_ Gnasty thought to himself.

Ripto then ran up to the orb , grabbed it out of Elora's hand just as she was chanting a spell, and threw it into the hot lava around the edges.

"NO!" cried Elora.

"My evil plan is ruined! How could that be? It was the best plan and YOU ruined it!" she yelled and pointed at Ripto.

"EVIL NEVER WINS!" Ripto screamed at the top of his voice. (which is saying a lot seen as he has such a big mouth.)

"That's another line I thought Ripto would never say!"

Gnasty said more to himself than to…well, anyone else.

Elora and Spyro then teleported, defeated, to who knows where.

Gnasty then walked over to Ripto, and asked him what the heck was going on.

"Why are you the hero, why are Spyro and Elora the bad guys, and WHY IS THE SORCERESS A SUPERMODEL!?"

"Well, that's the way it's been for some time now. Ever since Spyro was teleported to Avalar accidentally by the Professor through that superportal, I was brought here to save the realm from him!"

"But wait," said Gnasty,

"I thought it was Hunter that brought YOU to Avalar?"

"Hunter? No way. He's too smart to do anything like enter his birthday into the portal he made. The Professor did though. Let's just say…the Proffessor's not the sharpest crayon in the box…"

"Whoa. Everything's so…opposite!"

He realized then and there that he couldn't stand there all day and chat with Ripto, he had to find a way to reverse that sock's spell because everything was so wrong! Ripto does NOT wear berets!

Gnasty Gnorc went back to his house and looked around for the sock. He wanted to get the world back to normal again! It was pure craziness the way it was now! He studied the sock for a while, before deciding what to do. He could ask Ripto or the Sorceress about the magical qualities of it, but they didn't know, he remembered.

So he looked up 'magical socks' on the internet. He finally found a site that told him about a magical sock that was created years ago by someone who's name was really hard to pronounce. It said that it could change things to a parallel universe, blah, blah, blah. But it said how to change it back to the normal world! Gnasty was releived that all he had to say were a few magic words, and life would be normal again. But then he scrolled down, and saw that he also needed to make a potion as well as say magic words. He printed out a list of the ingredients, and started to make the potion.

--

He only had one thing left to put in the potion. It wasn't really a material to go in the cauldron he was using, but you had to cast a spell on the potion itself (as well as saying additional magic words). He tried to cast the spell, but as he found out (after about twenty tries) that he wasn't skilled in magic enough to cast it. He needed someone with a strong sense of magic intellegence to cast the spell for him. The first person he thought of was his friend, Ripto of course, and then the Sorceress. But she was out signing autographs and enjoying fame. He called Ripto up on the telephone, but got his answering machine. Then he remembered one of Spyro's friends, Bianca. He had heard a little bit about her from the Sorceress, and he knew she was skilled in magic! He quickly got out his phone book and looked up and dialed her number. But once he dialed the number, he started to realize that everything since this morning or so had been turned around! She probably didn't know an ounce of magic now! Gnasty groaned. Who was he going to get now? Just then, Bianca answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Gnasty Gnorc, and I called you up to ask you something, but I realized…you're not really much help now-"

"Oh. Well maybe I CAN still help? I know you're evil and all but I always help someone in need!"

Gnasty wondered why she was acting normal. Wasn't she supposed to be acting all mean and rude and evil, since she usually was very kind, sweet, and caring?

"Yeah, you can still help I guess. Do you know still know magic or did the spell effect you too?"

"What do you mean still? Of course I know magic!"

"OH, GREAT! Hey, have you ever heard of a magical sock that turns the realm your in into an alternate universe?"

"I think I've read something about a sock…yea. Oh my gosh! That explains it all!"

"What" asked Gnasty curiously.

"Well, I was out of town and I just got back a few hours ago. Everyone I've talked to has been acting very unlike themselves! Spyro is evil and Hunter is really smart now."

"Yes, and the spell didn't affect you because you weren't in Avalar! Yes, I get it now. Well. I have most of the counter curse potion made now, I just need to cast a spell on it, and that's where you come in. I couldn't get a hold of Ripto or the Sorceress, and I can't cast the spell myself!" said the Gnorc.

"I'll be over in a minute, as long as it cures Spyro, Hunter and Elora!"

--

In a minute…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Gnasty answered the door, and in walked Bianca. She was carrying her wand, and had a spell book with her, in case she needed it.

"Okay, say these words," Gnasty handed her the printed out paper,

"and then everything should go back to normal!"

Bianca walked over to the cauldron and uttered the words and performed the spell like it was as simple as blinking. Then she walked over to Gnasty and told him to finnish it. He said more magic words, and then another blast of light, like the one that started it all, lighted up the entire room, but they weren't blown back off their feet this time. Bianca looked around and motioned for Gnasty to come outside with her. Once they were out there, they walked to Summer Forest together, where, again, they saw the Sorceress. She was torturing poor little defeceless lambs with her magical spells. Hooray! Everything was back to normal again it seemed. Bianca told Gnasty she had a doctor's appointment and needed to get going, and Gnasty thanked her for helping him save Avalar. Well at least he thought that he saved it. He WAS after all the one that caused all the confusion anyway by activating a magical sock!

Not too far away in a Lair in the Forgotten Worlds…

"Why in AVALAR am I wearing a BERET?!" yelled a very ticked off Riptoc.

The End

--

Okay, that's it. It was kind of weird and it took me only a few days to write so it may be kind of messed up. But I think it was okay, right? By the way, a beret is a Frech kind of hat. But you probably already knew that, didn't you? I think I spelled beret right. Right? Hope you liked it!!

-Arinagra


End file.
